


One Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Football, Fun, Guitars, Kissing, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel is playing his acoustic guitar while Liam is eating an apple in their room Liam nags his brother to come play football with him, and Noel asks if he can have the rest of the apple, then he will go out and play with him. Just a simple story of fun and games.





	One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia/gifts).

> This is for all you lovely ladies who have been checking out my stories, tearing them apart, and laughing at them. I know it is easy to tear up my work, but I have yet to see you write something better than me, or even anything at all. Don't forget, this is fantasy so I can have these characters do and act how I please. That is the whole point.

"How long ye gonna sit an strum that thing ye weirdo?" Liam asked, a mouth full of apple in is gob. "How many times ye gonna ask me that?" Noel replied, concentrating. He had a right hand acoustic, and he was left handed and couldn't afford the a leftie, so he made due with what he had. 

Liam was laying on his bed eating an apple and watching, his hair in his eyes. "Put that up, I want to go play ball, and it ain't no fun doin it alone." Liam pouted. Without even looking up, Noel mumbled, "ask Andy, or summat." Liam rolled on his back, nearly choking on the bit of apple in his mouth.It was then that Noel looked up, no longer playing. "Ye all right?" Liam sat up and coughed the bit of apple in the bin. "Guess so." Was all he said, as he cleared his throat.

"Gimme couple bites of that apple, an grab the ball while I grab me trainers. We's gonna go out an play." Noel put the guitar down and Liam tossed him the other half of the apple. Noel took a few bites as Liam looked round in their small closet for their ball. When finished, Noel put his trainers on, and stood up. Liam had completely disappeared, and Noel, whispering "fucks sake," under his breath, went after him only to have Liam jump out at him with a "RAWER!" Noel fell back clutching his heart, shaking.

"Hahahaa! I really, fuckin scared ya!" Liam feeling triumphant, jumped around the room. "All right, all right, but did yer find the fuckin ball?" Noel asked, sitting up. "Er, no, but I know it's there." Getting up, Noel gestured for Liam to stand back as he had a look. Finding it, he grabs it, and holds it close. "Got, it ye wanker, but almost gave me a heart attack." moaned Noel. "Ah go on you ain't even that old. He took the ball, while Noel complained that some days he felt it. 

"Well, I ain't never gonna get old, not ever. I'm gonna live forever." Liam said with a smile as they made their way outside. "That I'd like te see." Replied Noel. "Well, if ye live forever with me, ye well be there to see." Noel nodded in approval, thinking that his brother had pondered on this.

In the back garden Liam dropped he ball and moved it with his feet, and then kicked it. Noel kicked it up, and Liam bounced it off his head. Over the years they had both become good, and it was practically a rule that if you were a Gallagher you liked and played football. Man City being your team. 

The ball went to Noel, and he was quick enough to get it past Liam, scoring a goal. Noel threw up his arms triumphantly, and Liam rolled his eyes. "Fucks sake, only one goal." Groaned Liam. "One goal more than ye got!" Liam then pushed Noel hard, and Noel pushed back. Both had the look of the devil in their beautiful blue eyes, and were swearing up a storm. 

"Do we have to fight about everything, just get the ball you knob!" Noel shouted. "Ye, guess we do, since yous have to walk around all big headed after just one goal." Noel stuck out his tongue.

Liam stuck out his tongue and yelled, "Cunt."

"No, yer a cunt, an a bellend for sure." Replied Noel.

"Fine, didn't want to play football with ye anyway!"

Liam pushed down Noel and held him there. Though he was younger, he was bigger, and Noel didn't tend to fight back unless Liam decided to let spit drip on him from his lips. "Great, now what genius, our mam will not be having me all filthy. Liam, with a laugh, kissed his brother on the lips, and then got up to kick the ball by himself. Noel sat up sputtering, head turned as he watched his brother's slender figure manipulate the ball. He wondered what the kiss was all that was about, or if it was just Liam joking about. He then got up to change. Noel's guitar awaited.


End file.
